Remember
by BlueBubbleBoom
Summary: Akashi tidak peduli jika Furihata tidak mengingat apapun. Karena ia tidak keberatan jika harus terus mengulang pertemuan mereka dari awal. Mind to RnR? AkaFuri.


**Remember © BlueBubbleBoom**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : AkaFuri**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Sho-ai, dll,**

**Summary : Akashi tidak peduli jika Furihata tidak mengingat apapun.  
Karena ia tidak keberatan jika harus terus mengulang pertemuan mereka dari awal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Akashi-san…."

Akashi Seijuurou melepaskan pandang dari buku tebal bersampul cokelat, lalu mempertemukan sepasang iris heterokrom ruby dan emas pada sebuah pasang iris cokelat milik seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Kouki? Apa kau bosan?" Akashi tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya dengan nada yang tidak pernah ia suarakan kepada orang lain, intonasi yang tenang namun lembut disaat bersamaan.

Membuat seorang pemuda dengan iris cokelat lumpur di hadapannya menggelengkan kepala sembari menariksebuah garis di sudut bibirnya, senyuman tulus yang berbeda dengan senyuman yang sering ia berikan kepada orang-orang sekitar.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya–apalagi sekarang ia melihat bahwa fokus mata Furihata terus memandang satu titik, yaitu sampul bukunya. Maka ia pun segera menutup lembar-lembar tebal yang membahas segala _tektek bengek_ tetang bisnis itu sehingga mengalihkan sepasang iris cokelat yang mengerjap terkejut.

Akashi ingin tertawa untuk mengisi kekosongan yang bergulir dalam perpustakaan minimalis dalam apartemennya, namun ia masih sadar akan siapa dirinya dan apa yang harus dilakukan dirinya untuk menjaga apa itu yang dinamakan _image_.

Dan Akashi memutuskan untuk menyesap secangkir kopi yang sudah ia abaikan sedari tadi, yang sudah tidak mengepulkan asap.

"Kouki, kemari."

Furihata kembali membuat gestur kaget–tidak hanya dengan tatapan matanya, namun juga tubuhnya yang hampir akan melompat–ia menghampiri sosok Akashi di sofa yang bersebrangan dengannya. Duduk mensejajarkan diri dengan pemuda yang sudah dua tahun menjadi kekasih untuknya. Sedikit membuat jarak antar dirinya dengan Akashi.

"Ma-maaf jika aku menggangu Akashi-san."

"Ya, ada dua. Yang pertama adalah mengganggu bacaanku–"

Furihata akan mulai membuka suara, namun langsung bungkam saat salah satu tangan Akashi menarik kepalanya jatuh ke samping. Membuatnya merasakan bahu kokoh Akashi yang menjadi sandaran setengah kepalanya sekarang.

Furihata memejamkan mata saat Akashi mulai mengusap helai-helai surai cokelatnya perlahan.

" –yang kedua, aku bosan."

Furihata langsung membuka matanya, ia mendongak menatap wajah Akashi yang masih terlihat datar. Ia tidak melihat raut bosan disana–lebih tepatnya tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Sedari tadi kau terus melamun."

Furihata tidak kaget jika Akashi langsung menembakan pernyataan yang tepat–tanpa perlu membubuhi tanda tanya untuk mengetahui apa yang dapat langsung di tangkap oleh Emperor Eyesnya. Maka dari itu, sekarang ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, lalu memiliki keberanian melingkarkan lengannya memeluk Akashi.

Yang tidak dapat menahan wajah terkejutnya saat itu. Bagian rongga dalam dadanya berdenyut. Mencubit perasaan yang tiba-tiba masuk dan Akashi tahu bahwa ini sangat tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak tahu. A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi–"

Akashi merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat ini. Sangat cepat. Sehingga ia tidak tahu….

Mengapa ia harus merasa sangat sesak.

.

.

.

Kecelakaan yang tak dapat terhindarkan terjadi seminggu kemudian. Seminggu yang membuat perasaan seorang Akshi Seijuurou kalut. Sebuah kecelakaan di dekat sebuah Universitas tempat seseorang yang ia kasihi menuntut ilmu disana.

Sebuah mobil yang di kendarai oleh seorang pengemudi gila. Entah mabuk atau benar-benar _gila_. Menabrak seorang pemuda yang sudah mengikuti peraturan ber-lalu-lintas dengan benar dalam menyebrang,namun tidak dapat terelakan membuat tubuh itu tetap terpental beberapa meter cukup jauh hingga membertur aspal jalan.

Darah mengalir keluar dari bagian tubuh yang mengalami benturan hebat–kepala.

Saat itu Akashi langsung berlari meninggalkan rapat penting yang menyangkut perusahaan yang telah di ambil alihnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penjabat-penjabat yang tengah menawarkan sebuah jalinan kerjasama yang menggiurkan.

Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang saat dirinya berlarian kalut di koridor rumah sakit.

.

.

.

_"–__aku hanya ingin mengingat nama Akashi-san."_

Akashi terduduk di samping seorang pemuda yang tengah berbaring tidak sadar di atas ranjang putih khas rumah sakit. Ia memerhatikan lilitan perban yang membungkus sebagian kepala pemuda itu.

Furihata Kouki mengalami amnesia. Benturan hebat di belakang kepanya yang membentur aspal tentu sangat memungkinkan untuk terjadinya gejala ini–yang sudah menjawab segala kekalutan dalam diri Akashi.

Kata-kata Furihata seminggu lalu, lelehan air mata orang terkasih nya pada waktu itu. Akashi sedikit tidak percaya pada perasaan yang akan menunjukan pada kenyataan pada kejadian yang tidak kita ketahui. Namun ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan bahwa hal ini dapat terjadi, hal yang sangat tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

Hal yang selalu di tepis seorang Akashi Sejuurou dalam belahan otaknya.

* * *

Saat raja malam mengusai, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Sepasang iris cokelatnya menjelajahi isi ruangan yang sekarang sedikit gelap. Menyisakan cahaya dari bulan purnama yang menerobos masuk dari jelah jendela yang terbuka. Membiarkan angin dingin masuk dan langsung menusuk kulit.

Furihata akan menarik kain putih yang cukup untuk menghalau angin menusuk kembali kulitnya–saat dirasa ada beban yang menahan separuh sisi kanan pada selimut–. Ia lantas mengerjapkan mata untuk sesaat ketika memandangan sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala bersurai merah yang terbaring pada sisi kasurnya dan tubuh yang terduduk di kursi.

Tangan itu bergetar saat terangkat di udara. Terangkat untuk membiarkan jari-jarinya tergelitik helai-helai merah lembut, membiarkan dirinya mendarat pada rasa nyaman saat mengusap surai merah… yang ia tidak tahu.

Bahkan ia tidak tahu jika irisnya yang telah berkaca-kaca tengah mambuat pandangannya kabur untuk membiarkan bulir-bulir bening berlomba menuruni permukaan pipinya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan Akashi menerima tatapan asing dari sepasang iris cokelat itu. Sudah satu bulan lamanya Akashi merasa apartemen huniannya terasa lebih kosong saat dirinya harus pulang pada malam ketika seharian berada di rumah sakit.

Ketika seharian ia terus di tatap _asing_ oleh Furihata Kouki.

Keberadaannya di sambut oleh senyum yang kebanyakan orang gunakan untuk menyalurkan rasa terima kasihnya. Untuk alasan formal yang diberikan kepada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dengan menanggung semua biaya yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Furihata harus tetap berada di rumah sakit karena bukan hanya kepalanya yang mengalami hal serius, namun juga bagian tubuh lainnya yang masih berhias luka yang harus membuat Akashi ingin membunuh siapapun orang gila yang berakhir membawa mimpi buruk baginya.

"Ano… apakah ki-kita dekat? Ma-maksudku… kau tidak akan sampai mengunjungiku setiap hari seperti ini jika…." Furihata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika suhu tubuhnya semakin naik setiap memandang sepasang iris ruby dan emas itu.

Akashi teringat akan ekspresi Furihata yang seperti ini sewaktu pertama kali mereka memulai hubungan mereka. Tidak ada kata romantis yang pada hari itu, kecuali mekarnya bunga sakura pada musim semi dan sebuah kecupan lembut yang mengawali semuanya.

Ah, sekarang pun sepertinya akan memasuki musim semi.

" –san… Akashi-san…."

"Ah, iya Kouki, maaf. Kata dokter, kemungkinan seminggu lagi kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit dan aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Furihata terdiam sebelum membentuk sebuah senyum simpul. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pemuda yang telah di kenalnya ini. Pemuda yang telah membuatnya bisa untuk merasakan getar aneh di dalam dadanya.

Dan rasa familiar yang langsung menyusupi hatinya.

"Akashi-san, arigatou."

Karena Furihata berterima kasih telah bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

Akashi membawanya pada sebuah taman yang penuh oleh pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran indah. Tepat seminggu kemudian ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan langsung di 'seret' Akashi untuk memenuhi perkataan pemuda bersurai merah itu yang akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

Mereka berdua berhenti pada sebuah pohon sakura yang cukup besar. Furihata memandang takjub pada bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda itu.

Sebuah tangan lain membungkus tangan satunya sehingga ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Akashi yang menatap lurus ke depan. Furihata tidak tahu perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba memaksa dirinya untuk terus terbawa pada bayangan yang sangat familiar yang sekelebat berada di otaknya.

Furihata tidak tau apa yang di alami dirinya bersama pemuda bersurai merah itu dulu. Apa hubungan mereka? Teman? Tapi… ia tidak ingin. Ia berharap hal itu… lebih.

Menggenggam telapak tangan yang lebih besar darinya, menjatuhkan kelapa bersurai cokelatnya pada bahu kokoh di sampingnya. Furihata tidak peduli siapa dirinya di masa _itu_ ketika ia ingin agar orang di sampingnya terus bersamanya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika ia tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa.

Ia tidak peduli akan hal itu jika ia memiliki Akashi di sampingnya.

"A-Aku tidak tahu apa yang selama ini aku lalui bersama Akashi-san. Akashi-san? Kau tahu sesuatu yang aku ingat sekarang?"

Akashi mengusap helai cokelat Furihata. "Apa?"

Furihata menegakkan kepalanya sehingga tangan Akashi terangkat di udara untuk sementara.

.

"Aku ingin mengingat nama Akashi-san. Akashi Seijuurou… Akashi Seijuurou. Aku tidak ingin melupakannya _lagi_. Karena jika aku mengingat nama Akashi-san, Akashi-san juga akan mengingat namaku."

Akashi tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Walau hanya segaris tipis, namun sorot kebahagia tidak luput dari iris ruby dan emasnya.

Akashi menghapus jarak antara mereka. Membiarkan deru nafas beradu saling menggelitik hati. Membuat kedua belah pasang iris beradu dengan sepasang iris lain dalam pandangan berarti.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya."

Furihata merasakan sentuhan lebut di bibirnya tanpa di dasari nafsu. Akashi kembali mengecap rindu yang hilang dengan memberikan kecupan pada yang terkasih.

Musim semi yang sekarang adalah musim semi mereka yang dulu. Kembali dalam awal yang manis dan tinggal menunggu akhir yang pahit.

Akashi tidak peduli jika Furihata tidak mengingat apapun.

Karena ia tidak keberatan jika harus terus mengulang pertemuan mereka dari awal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya bisa juga nulis dengan ide yang mendadak nyantol :'D dengan kegelisahan gara-gara gereget mau menumpahkan isi kepala yang udah absurd (?). Yosh! Saya persembahkan fic AkaFuri kedua saya. ****Mohon reviewnya bagi cerita pendek yang saya pun tidak nyangka dapat menumpahkannya :'D Tulisan kebut satu malam *pantes absurd.**


End file.
